mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
United Speakonian Soviet Republic
A faction ruled by Pieboy6000, the United Speakonian Soviet Republic of the Russian Loleration 'or simply the '''United Speakonian Soviet Republic '(Соединенные Speakonian Советской Республики in Russian, aka CSCP, also known as the USSR, or simply "Russia") is the strongest, most technologically advanced nation on all of Earth 2, being one to two hundred years ahead of every other nation on the planet. The country was unmatched in military, and civilian technology. It is also the only country to have successfully created a free-thinking synthetic race that live among normal civilians and fight alongside their military. The USSR also has the strongest space corps of Earth 2, thanks to their technology as well as the Geth. This technology also allowed the USSR to gain FTL travel, allowing interstellar travel without a problem. This was one of the few Geth technologies given to some other nations, such as the United Lols of Roflica. It is also the most feared country on the planet, as its military is known for being strong and ruthless, as well as for their ability to quickly take a country by storm, and, failing that, an incredible nuclear stockpile. Despite the countries love for its people, anyone defecting or trying to illegally escape the USSR are dealt with very harshly, usually by being killed. Though this hasn't always proved successful, and many have escaped death, it has deterred would-be defects over the years by an approximated 78%. Scottyvich Baloneykov was considered one of these defects, having knocked out the two men sent to kill him as he escaped. The USSR finally fell on March 15, 2013, after a long conflict with the Geth, and the countries, weapons and military of the USSR became The Geth Union. The USSR however was brought back on July 1, 2013 after Pieboy killed Legion and assumed control of the Union. Notable Members of the USSR (Italics mean the person is dead. The dead are marked on the Lolingrad USSR Memorial Wall with the exception of Josef Stlolin and Microsoft Anna): *''Bob Salvatierra (Sacrificed himself to save Lolscow from falling to Yuri's forces, February 2013)'' *''Vladimir Lolin (Died of natural causes January 1924)'' *''Leon Trollsky (Assasinated by Josef Stlolin, August 1963)'' *''Josef Stlolin (Executed by Pieboy6000, July 2007)'' *''Microsoft Anna (Fate Unknown, presumed dead as of March 2010)'' *Pieboy6000 *''Radar Overseer Ivan (Killed by a B2 Spirit Stealth Bomber in the Battle for Lolivostok, August 2011)'' *''Radar Overseer Kenneth (Died when the USSR was destroyed October 2011)'' *''Radar Overseer Stanislav (Killed by Magical Vanishing OMG Jets during the events of Episode 1 of Microsoft Sam and the War in the ROFL Island Chain, February 2012)'' *''Radar Overseer Yuri (Same as above)'' *''Battle Reporter Vladimir (Was killed by an RPG after it hit a bus he was near during a war, and was lucky enough to return as a Ghost)'' *Nikolai Paranavsky *''Radar Overseer Igor (Died during the War in the Rofl East when he was impaled through the heart by a helicopter rotor after being EMP'd by a nuclear explosion and falling out the back of the helicopter just as it crashed)'' *''Scottyvich Baloneykov (Discharged and formed the Soviet Lulz Brigade, killed by The Supreme AI)'' *''Vladimir Soikarov (Deserted his team in the Russian Army. Found dead near ER88 City during the War in the Vietlolese islands)'' *''Lev Roflzov'' (Was a member for some time, but later betrayed the USSR and joined the Communist Linux Penguin Army, later becoming a top commander in the CLPA. Killed by Pieboy6000 in 2012) *Dmitri May̆kl Volishinov (Died after being crushed by debris during the Third Battle of Lol York, was revived by God with Pieboy and Admiral Johnson) *''Lieutenant Colonel Charles Williams (Died in Operation Downfall)'' *''Phantom (Shot in the face with a sniper in Northrend on August 10th, 2012)'' *''Abayomi Piscaretta (Killed by Geth forces during the Russo-Geth War in March 2013)'' *Archie "Ark" Harrison (Note: All times on this page are in GMT +1) Weaponry, Equipment, and Vehicles The USSR used many modern day weapons up until August 2012. In that month, the USSR began using newly created plasma weapons with help for the Geth they had created. This caused the Russian military, as well as the entire population to take a huge technological jump. They are the only military on the planet that have managed to successfully utilize plasma as a weapon, making them useful when the Reapers attacked later that year. Several modern day weapons are still used however, though most have been removed from military use. After the USSR's reformation, it gained all it's lost territory as well as the military strength of the Geth once more. The infantry plasma weapons were removed from use to be put on space vehicles instead, and most technologies from the last year were reintegrated into the military. With the formation of the Global Defense Initiative however, the USSR gained many new vehicles into it's arsenal, from the small but reliable CC-6 Pitbull Anti-Air/Anti-Vehicle Jeep all the way to the colossal and powerful Mammoth Walker MkII. With the Geth's inability to be hacked and the immense power of their ships combined with the usual Russian fleet, the USSR also holds the most powerful space fleet on Earth 2 thanks to their incredible technology as a result. '''Weapons: *Rofl-47 Assault Rifle *Lolt M1911 *Rofl-6 Nerve Gas *M4A1 Roflcarbine *Rofl-60 LMG *Tactical Combat Knife *.357 Lolt Python *Rofl-74 Assault Rifle *Rofl-13 Carbine Rifle *Barrett M99 Anti Material Rifle *M134 Minigun *LOLPK Light Machine Gun Equipment/Attachments: *Holographic Sight *Rofl-203 Underbarrel Grenade Launcher *Vista Ammo *Vistanium (with Vistadiation) *ACOG Sight *Foregrip *Thermal Scope *Suppressors Vehicles: *Mi-30 Helium Attack Chopper *Mi-24 Hind Gunship *Mi-28 Havoc Attack Helicopter *MH-53 Pave Low Transport Chopper *CH-47 Chinook Heavy-Lift Helicopter *V22 Lolsprey VTOL *AH-6 Little Bird *KA-50 Black Shark Attack Helicopter *UT-47 Kodiak *T-90 MBT *T-100 MBT *BMP-4 *GAZ-2975 "Tiger" Multipurpose Vehicle *BTR-80 *BTR-90 *BTR-13 *BMP-3 *Soihoi Su-36 Attack Jet *Soihoi Su-39 Fighter Jet *TU-160 Bomber *MiG-40 Interceptor Jet *Mlol Mi-8 Hip Cargo Chopper *Mlol Mi-26 Halo Transport Helicopter *Mlol Mi-14 Haze Anti-Submarine Helicopter *WTF-130 Gunship *Mammoth MkII Heavy Walker *Mammoth MkIII Main Battle Tank *MBT-6 Predator Anti-Vehicle Tank *CC-6 Pitbull Anti-Air/Anti-Vehicle Jeep *Juggernaut MkIII Mobile Artillery Walker *V-35 Ox Heavy Transport VTOL *Firehawk Tactical Bomber *A-15 Orca Gunship *Guardian APC Vehicle-Mounted Weapons, Airdrop Weapons and Silo-based Weapons: *Tsar Lola Nuclear Bomb *Rofl-6 Missile *Lollogram Of All Bombs (LOAB) *M-4 Tactical Nuke *Standard Nuclear Missile Space vehicle mounted weapons: *M909 Kodiak Cannon *Geth Plasma Beam *Geth Plasma Cannon *IHE Missiles *Anti-Bio Beam *Hull Blaster Beam *Tactical Nuclear Weapons *M2052 Ship-Mounted Cannons *Geth Dreadnought Main Plasma Battery Scottyvich Baloneykov Scottyvich Baloneykov was a soldier in the Spetslolz, and was distinguishable from every other soldier for many things. He was one of the strongest men in the Spetslolz, and had taken out multiple enemy targets without getting hurt. He was very close to being placed into the RSAD. and was respected by even Pieboy himself. However, the United Loltions brought up evidence against him, claiming that he had oversaw the terrible torture of Lolistani soldiers and civilians, which was an abuse of human rights. He went from Pieboy's best man to his worst enemy within the minute, as he was dishonourably discharged after Pieboy heard of these accusations. Pieboy is quoted as saying in 2009, "I stared him in the eyes as I was about to break to him that he was out of the Spetslolz. On the outside, he was your normal, battle-hardy troop who would die for their country, but on the inside, was a whole other monster, quite literally. I may as well have smelt the horrificness of his past years of military service. While I thought he had been fighting for his country, he had been torturing and executing innocents and soldiers alike for his own sick pleasure. As soon as I told him he was out, he stared at me for about ten seconds, enough time for him to kill me before I even knew it. Instead, he broke the stare, spun on his heel and left the room, and I never saw him again." He never spoke to Pieboy again until 2012, when he contacted the meeting where Sam and Co. were discussing plans during the War in the Rofl Island Chain. In the four years he had been gone, he had been developing his own army under its own rules, the Soviet Lulz Brigade, a fanatical group of left-wing extremists lead by Baloneykov himself. Pieboy was a little bit surprised by this; however, as soon as he knew who was in control, he was no longer suprised. Despite the four year gap between him leaving, no one in the Spetslolz has ever bested Baloneykov's abilities in combat. Pieboy demanded that should Scottyvich be captured, he was to be executed. Pieboy declared he should be the one to carry out the act, and was quoted as saying, "I want to make sure that the last thing Scottyvich sees is me holding my Golden Desert Eagle to his head before blowing his brains out." Pieboy never got to do this, however he was happy to hear Scottyvich died a slow, horrible, painful death. Before the War in the Republic of My The United Speakonian Soviet Republic was actually around for a while before 2011, lead by Josef Stlolin until February 2007 when Pieboy6000 performed a coup d'état and removed him from power and had him executed. Pieboy brought the USSR into the public eye when they assisted the United Lols of Roflica in an uneasy alliance against Al-Analli, a dangerous terrorist leader in Afglolistan in July 2007. Following this however, the USSR went silent once more, slowly building themselves up to the incredible nation that exists today. The War in the Republic of My The War in the Republic of My played a rather large part in the USSR's history. When the war started after the plane crash trap, the USSR jumped in to help North My and later the Communist Linux Penguin Army fight South My and the United Lols of Roflica. This brought Roflican-Russian relations to an all time low, worse than cold war levels as both nations were prepared to fire upon each other with nuclear weapons. Luckily for Earth 2, it never came to this. However, what followed was the most devestating moment in Russian history. Devastation On August the 2nd, 2011, early in the morning (in GMT +1), the United Speakonian Soviet Republic was betrayed by The Supreme AI. The USSR sent a plea for help to the United Lols of Roflica, hoping that they would help them in the new-found battle. The USSR then officially declared war on the Supreme AI at 02:27 (BST) on August 2, 2011. After being betrayed by The Supreme AI, billions of Soiturrannian troops invaded the USSR. The USSR was able to put up somewhat of a fight, but the country fell after a week of brutal fighting. The leaders fled to unknown locations. Two months later, the Diarrhea Death Star: Supreme Excrement Edition was tested on Earth 2, targeting the USSR at the lowest possible firepower. The entire country was reduced to a pile of excrement. The USSR's partner, the United Lols of Roflica (along with the Republic of Caliroflia), was invaded and occupied by Satan, Devil's Hell Star, the Horribly Deformed Midget Pig Monkeys with Automatic Firearms, and the Communist Linux Penguin Army. The USSR was not disbanded and still exists. However, approximately 141,848,000 people were killed in either the land battle or the Diarrhea Death Star, including civilians and soldiers. Only about fifteen hundred people of the USSR managed to escape in time before the destruction. After the War in the Republic of My... Once the War in the Republic of My finally ended, the USSR was rebuilt in roughly one week by Demolition Repair Droids and Repair bots from the ULR. The United Lols of Roflica and the USSR became full allies. The USSR made it their goal to destroy anybody remaining who was sided with the Supreme AI, except for Satan and Devil's Hell Star for obvious reasons. As soon as the USSR was completely rebuilt, many people flocked too it, especially to Lolscow to see the Memorial to everyone who died while fighting the Supreme AI's evil forces. Population levels suddenly jumped, through people wanting to live in the country. The USSR was very settled since the end of the war. A nuclear weapon, the Tsar Lola was tested, which made history by being the strongest Roflnuke ever concieved. It was tested on a small, uninhabited island just north of the USSR. The island was obliterated. The nuke is being held incase another time like the war comes along, and this time they will be ready. However, the chances of that occuring are so low, that the nuke may never be used on anyone on Earth 2. As a result, the USSR is back again, gaining a second chance after hitting its lowest point. On September 14, the USSR's top scientists developed a bomb capable of massive damage of non-nuclear properties. It was tested on an abandoned city, and the bomb flattened fourteen city blocks. A plane can hold up to three, and it was appropriatly named "The Ender". The War in the ROFL Island Chain Four months after the previous war, the USSR and the ULR were still getting along fine. However, a splinter faction of the USSR, the Soviet Lulz Brigade, began attacking the Rofl Island Chain in the Atloltic ocean. Pieboy6000 was absolutely furious about this and the events of episode 1 of The War in the Rofl Island Chain occured. Pieboy6000 declared war on the Soviet Lulz Brigade, along with the United Lols of Roflica, The Republic of My and Great Loltain. A transmission from LOLVB-76 in the USSR was heard on date removed, informing Pieboy of the attack in the Rofl Island Chain (again) and advising him to prepare arms, and to get nuclear weapons sorted so they should be ready to launch. The message was fake; however, Pieboy did it anyway, preparing him for the war that was to occur in four months. Pieboy threatened that if North Koroflia refused to leave the alliance with the SLB, that he would launch nuclear weapons at them if they continued to push to attack. Pieboy recently got some now people on his team. Battle Reporter Vladimir, who is a ghost after dying in a car accident after the War in the Republic of My to report on battles against the enemy, and Tactic Advisor Nikolai, who remains with Pieboy and Radar Overseer Bob at all times. Bob was also made Radar Overseer/Battle Advisor, effectively giving him two jobs he is capable of doing. Several days into the War in the Rofl Island Chain, the Soviet Lulz Brigade rebuilt The Supreme AI. However, the superweapon was able to override Baloneykov's orders, and hacked into the USSR's nuclear launch system, sabotaging the abort codes and launching twenty-two nuclear missiles. All hit their target, but Vietlol remained unharmed from the attack thanks to anti-nuclear missile shields being raised in time. The shields however, could not stop the enormous EMP that swept over Lolope and Lolsia, destroying everything with an electronic system in it, save for the few systems in the USSR that were shielded from the effects of EMPs. Fifty million people perished in the nuclear attacks, the worst attack in the planet's history. He later discovered that a third of his government had something in common with the SLB. "SLB" was tattooed backwards on their right arm. These men were told to be killed on sight. An estimated three hundred USSR government members were executed and one hundred more escaped. The ones that escaped were luckily new in the government and didn't know anything good about the USSR. Pieboy is watching his government closely, and any suspicious activity is immediately questioned. Pieboy was convinced by Agent James Rofl to help Microsoft Sam, and the USSR began to attack the Rofl Island Chain. 99.5% of the Russian population died in early March 2012 when the Supreme AI commenced Operation Downfall. Over seventy million people we're killed, leaving little more than one million left. The USSR still hasn't recovered these lost numbers, totalling at thirteen million people in August 2012. Operation: Electromagnetic Doom During the War in the Rofl Island Chain, Pieboy6000 was having a meeting with some of his men, when he suddenly heard sirens, followed by some terrible news: Nuclear launches were being detected in the Far East of the USSR, and the tower's Roflnuke launcher was preparing to launch. Pieboy6000 instantly demanded Nuclear Weapon Overseer Federov to find out what was happening, but he already knew. Someone had hacked into the USSR nuclear launch system and had fired twenty-two nuclear weapons already. Pieboy instantly (and sadly, correctly) guessed the Supreme AI was the perpetrator of this act. As he prepared to disarm all of the nukes, he was cut off. Nuclear missiles had already impacted in Lolrope and Lolsia, causing great devestation, severely damaging major cities such as Lolscow, Loldon, Mycroft City and Baloneyville, and eighteen other major cities. Pieboy began to disarm the final nuclear weapon, and was told that a massive EMP (Electromagnetic Pulse) had swept across Lolrope and Lolsia, plunging the continents into blackout, with the exception of Vietlol, who had nuke shields up at the time. Over fifty million people died in the blasts alone. The USSR was initially blamed for the catastrophe, however James Rofl of the RIA learned of the Supreme AI's successful hacking attempt and alerted Sam to what has happened. News reporters believed that these attacks could plunge the world into nuclear war. The countries hit by nukes were: Great Loltain, The Republic of My, the USSR, Chinom, North and South Koroflia, Lolpan, Lolkraine, Froflance, Lolmany, Lolway, Hungloly, Italol, Polold, Lolmania, Turkloly, Israelol, Denlolk, and Afglolistan, however every country on the continents went into blackout from the EMP, and fallout began to spread. The Fall of the United Speakonian Soviet Republic In August 2012, the USSR revealed their most ultimate invention - The Geth, a large race of free thinking synthetic beings who were capable of things humans couldn't do, mainly due to organic restrictions. The Geth were incredibly useful in hard labour and were used as such. However, such capabilities lead to their eventual rebellion. Under the lead of Legion, one of the first thousand Geth units created, the Geth quickly occupied Russian Lolropean territories, and began invading through Tbilolsi in the Russian Georoflgian Regions. They performed a surprise attack and took a large portion of the far east USSR as well just a few days after. On March 1, 2013, the Geth began their long charge to Lolscow. Two weeks of heavy fighting and pushing back Russian forces occurred. During this time, Pieboy6000, the leader of the USSR, was creating a virus to completely disable all geth units to easily destroy them. Microsoft Sam stopped by Lolscow on the very day of March 15, as the Geth reached Lolscow. Legion and Pieboy were brought together in the same room by Sam. Despite protests from Pieboy, Sam decided he couldn't kill an entire race of people, organic or otherwise. Pieboy approached the control room elevator, but the controls were destroyed by Legion, meaning the virus didn't get released. Legion allowed Pieboy to leave with his henchman and a small handful of his armed forces in the USSR Ruiner, and was refused entry for at least a month. This is known as one of the most iconic moments in Earth 2's history. The Geth Union became the most powerful entity on the planet following this event for the next four months. The Reformation of the United Speakonian Soviet Republic Two months after his defeat, Pieboy realised that he couldn't function without being the ruler of the USSR, and his ambition since had been to take back the USSR. He planned to do this with The Robot War, however that plan failed. Instead, on July 1, 2013, after the strike on Menos by a combined strike of Earth 2 fleets, he returned home, and killed Legion, being the only way to take back his nation. He pinned the death of Legion on a terrorist assassination, took back the Union and turned it back into the United Speakonian Soviet Republic, releasing the Lolropean territories as he did. The USSR today The USSR is not as relaxed as it used to be. Geth are watched extremely closely, police forces are practically on every street corner, and the military are almost always at high readiness levels. The USSR's main concern is a possible war with the United Lols of Roflica, which took an incredible political turn on New Years Eve, 2012. The country took on an incredible dictatorship, though the main cause for concern was the following invasion of Canaderp, and various other nations. The USSR's trust of the ULR has, as a result, seriously dropped, and tension has risen in the past few months, Pieboy himself feeling it will soon hit a Cold War level of tension, the alliance between the nations growing weaker and weaker. Notable happenings *'February 2007' - Pieboy has Josef Stlolin executed for war crimes and takes over the USSR in a coup. *'July 2007' - A temporary alliance between the USSR and the ULR forms for the War in the ROFL East *'November 2008 '- Before their first nuclear test, Pieboy checks out an area in the Lolral mountains, known as Dyatlolv Pass. What he and his men discover is horrifying. Five people were found dead, near their tent. There was no signs of struggle, but two of the dead had fractured skulls, two had broken ribs, and one had lost her tongue. Four more vanished and were never found again. USSR scientists claimed there was no way they could've ran away and survived as the temperatures were -40 degrees celsius that night. Rolls of film near the tent showed ten people. Five of which were identified as the dead near the tent, and five who had gone missing. One of them was found alive, in a small cave near the location, babbling about "strange creatures" with "small heads but large large eyes". The dead peoples' clothes were incredibly radioactive, and there had been no nuclear tests in that area ever before. The live man was put into a special part of the hospital in the Pieboy tower. The night before the incident, strange lights were spotted in the sky, approaching the area, just before the hikers went up. The night of the incident, they were spotted again, leaving at high speed. They were pursued by MiGs, but were lost. The incident is still a mystery to this day. *'July 2011' - USSR fights in the War in the Republic of My with North My and the Supreme AI. They are later betrayed and switch sides, but are defeated in a week by three billion Soiturranian troops. *'September 2011' - The USSR is decimated by the Diarrhea Death Star. *'October 2011' - The USSR is reconstructed, USSR and ULR unite. *'January 2012' - The USSR takes control of a small bunch of islands, known as the "СССР отдаленных островов" (in Russian), which means "Remote islands of the USSR". *'January 3, 2012 - '''The USSR goes to war with Lolbodia after they attack Vietlol, and EmergencyRanger88 asks Pieboy for assistance. *'January 23, 2012 - The USSR begins developing biological weapons, the first being the Ebola Virus Dispensing missile. Chemical weapons are also produced, notably the ROFL-6 Missile. *'''January 26, 2012 - Population boom, the USSR no longer has too much food, solving a problem where too much food was being produced, causing more money to be spent than it should be. *'January 30, 2012 - '''After much tension between the USSR and Georoflgia, as well as the shooting down of fove USSR passenger jets, the USSR declared war on Georoflgia. *'January 31, 2012 - Vietlol tests its newest non-nuke weapon on a small island, destroying much of it and its dreaded inhabitants. The USSR, Vietlol and Irelol took the remaining islands, Irelol to the east, Vietlol to the south, and the USSR to the North and West. *'February 2, 2012 - '''The USSR places Froflance under its protection and warns that anyone who attempts to attack it will face nuclear retaliation. *'February 4, 2012 -''' The USSR and Vietlol declare war on Lolmania; the USSR conquers Lolmania. *'''February 26, 2012 - The USSR goes to DEFCON 1 and puts its nuclear missiles on standby. The Tsar Lola, Earth 2's most deadly Roflnuke, is also prepared to launch. *'February 27, 2012 - '''Pieboy gets unconfirmed reports of possible traitors in the government, he disregards these claims as "Believable, but nonsense", until the next day. *'February 27, 2012 -''' Five people from the USSR infiltrate an island known as "Lollogramia", which was owned by MLPfans and their creations from the dreadful show itself, including many more. After spying and discovering a fairly capable oppurtunity, the five people, Pieboy included, enter an airport on Lollogramia and begin walking through, murdering many of the people and ponies in the airport. Lollogramia declared war on the USSR. The USSR said that due to the nature of the attack, the USSR should be the only ones fighting against them. *'February 28, 2012 - '''Pieboy discovers what happened in Lols Angeles and disarms the nuclear missiles, including the Tsar Lola, and around one-third of suspected government traitors are hunted down, the ones who survived either escaped or were caught and executed later for conspiring with the Soviet Lulz Brigade. *'February 28, 2012 - Twenty three nuclear missiles (excluding the Tsar Lola) are launched after the USSR nuclear weaponry systems are compromised by the Supreme AI. The Roflnuke launcher on the tower also launches, but it is disarmed before it reaches its location (which was Lolingrad) when he opened his laptop and remotely disarmed it. It harmlessly crashlanded on Dublol Beach in Irelol and is now a monument to all who died during the nuclear attacks. *'February 29, 2012 - '''After the EMP had finally gone, the USSR mass produced multiple nuclear weapons and set them into an unhackable system. After producing over ten thousand nuclear weapons in over a day, it was been confirmed that the USSR would lose the least in a nuclear war. *'March 1, 2012 - 'The USSR suddenly invades Lolvia, Lolthuania and Estlolnia without any reason, though a cease fire is later signed. *'March 2, 2012 - 'Operation Downfall occurs. 99.5% of the population of the USSR is obliterated, with, leaving just over one million out of three hundred million alive. *'March 15, 2012 - 'After an unprovoked nuclear attack by both Vietlol and Minecraft, the USSR and Chinom form an alliance, the USSR swears to protect Chinom at all costs. *'March 16, 2012 - 'Pieboy gives the order for the USSR to invade Lolgolia. *'March 19, 2012 -''' Froflance launches a nuclear first-strike against the USSR, resulting in a nuclear war between the two nations. Froflance and the USSR launch five hundred nuclear warheads at each other, and Lolkraine launches fifty at Froflance. The war is quickly called to an end after death tolls reach the millions in the USSR and Froflance. *'May 10, 2012 - '''The USSR demands that all nuclear-armed nations are to cut their nuclear weapon stockpiles in half or face invasion. All countries comply, and the nuclear stockpile world wide drops from an astonishing 96,996 to 48,499, which is still quite a lot. The USSR considers doing this again at some point later. *'May 11, 2012 - 'Promising to give them military technology and economic help, the USSR forms an alliance with Brunei Darussalol and the Kingdom of Bhutlol. The USSR begins sending these small, unarmed countries modern day conventional weapons, and promises to do this every two weeks for two years. *'May 13, 2012 - 'News leaks out that the USSR may be planning to invade another country, however this is not confirmed. *'June 11, 2012 - 'The USSR breaks its alliance with the Republic of My in favour of a protection treaty, both sides agree to the terms, and the treaty is signed. *'June 12, 2012, 8:59am - ' The USSR begins mobilising its armies, possibly preparing to go to war. *'June 12, 2012, 3:17pm - 'Nuclear launches, around five hundred nuclear missiles are spotted launching from the USSR towards the Republic of Equestria. *'June 12, 2012, 4:04pm - 'Five hundred nuclear weapons impact across the Republic of Equestria, decimating it and killing hundreds of thousands of its inhabitants. *'June 13, 2012, 9:46am - 'The USSR and Minecraft invade the Republic. *'June 13, 2012, 11:54am - 'The USSR and Minecraft reach the centre of the island. The attack begins on the CLPA base there. *'June 13, 2012, 1:41pm - 'After many terrorist attacks, the USSR storms through Finlol, murdering its armies and annexing the country unconditionally. Pokemonfan1996ful, the leader of Finlol, flees. *'June 14, 2012, 2:51am - 'Russian and Minecraftian forces report victory, the island was taken with only a few of the important figures fleeing, escaping their deaths. *'June 15, 2012, 8:54pm - 'Pieboy, EASlol, Nikolai, Jenkins and Volishinov all find the final ponies and execute them after gaining information from them, ending the war. *'June 28, 2012 - 'A successful coup d'etat funded by the USSR in Belolrus occurs, and Belolrus becomes a communist state. The USSR and Belolrus form an alliance. *'June 29, 2012, 9:39pm - 'USSR troops stand along the Lolthuanian-Pololish border and the Belolrussian-Pololish border. *'June 29, 2012, 10:39pm - 'The Russian troops on the borders begin to invade Polold. *'June 30, 2012, 11:04pm - 'The Russians capture Warsoi, and Polold is occupied. *'July 2, 2012 - 'The USSR annexes Polold, Slolvakia and Japlol without going through the vote usually required too. It also puts an embargo on Irelol for trying to stop the invasion of Polold, and an embargo on Spenguin, Portuglol, Froflance, Lolgium, the Netherlols, Italol, Croflatia,and Switzerlol for declaring war on the USSR a few months before. *'July 31, 2012 - 'Pieboy gives the order to deport all Irelolish citizens back to Irelol, and orders the killing of any government or military officials of Irelol that are in or that enter the USSR. *'August 19, 2012 - 'The USSR declares war on itself, then signs a peace treaty later that day when military deaths reached 2 from self-inflicted training injuries. *'August 20, 2012 - 'Pieboy announces that you need not explain why you cut alliances. He also states that any two countries that start fighting for stupid reasons will both be invaded by the USSR without any care for their alliances. *'September 2, 2012 - 'The Irelolish execution and removal plan is ended, and relations between Loldenisia and USSR skyrocket, going from disliking each other to allies in moments. *'September 22, 2012 - 'Foreign outposts in the USSR are destroyed and replaced with stronger Russian outposts. The only exception is in Little Halcyon, where Halcyonic outposts protect the city. *'October 25, 2012 - 'The USSR plasma purges the flood facility, exterminating the parasitic race forever. *'November 22, 2012 - 'Loldonesian Trading Vessels out of Loldonesia and through the Pacific never return. The USSR claims it has been sinking them. *'November 26, 2012 - 'The USSR actively begins sinking Loldonesian Naval Ships. *'November 26, 2012 - 'Confirmed reports of Russian and Geth troopers begin coming out of Northern Loldonesia, specifically the cities of Loldan and Pekanombaru. *'December 30, 2012 - 'In spite of the Reaper War, Pieboy commands that all affiliates of Nate Blake are to be killed on sight. AAKAW forces fighting Reapers in Minecraft are gunned down by Geth and RSAD forces. *'January 24, 2013 - 'After condemning the Loltish-Roflican invasion of Israelol the day before, Russian leaders consider moving troops into Palolstine, and splitting the nation in Israelol in the North, and Palolstine in the south. All forces are prepared for movement in the possibility of these plans being put into motion. *'January 30, 2013 - 'Russian forces are prepared for combat after Russian satellites capture sight of large Roflican military movements in the United Lols of Roflica. *'March 15, 2013 - 'The United Speakonian Soviet Republic falls, bringing the end of an era. *'July 1, 2013 - 'Nearly 4 months after the fall, Pieboy takes back control of the Geth Union, and turns it back into the United Speakonian Soviet Republic. *'July 10, 2013 - 'USSR forces are positioned along the borders of ULR owned Spenguin, Derpmark and Italol, preventing any further expansion into Lolrope. *'July 20, 2013 - 'The USSR forms the Global Defense Initiative. *'July 2013 (Unknown Day) - 'The USSR joins the Second CLPA War. Trivia *EmergencyRanger88, the overlord of Vietlol, owned a residence in the USSR. It was dismantled in 2012. *The USSR is the largest country by land mass on Earth 2. *The USSR has the most nuclear weapons and the strongest military force on Earth 2. *The USSR is the only country on Earth 2 to keep its original name from Earth 1, A.K.A "The Soviet Union", or "Russia". *The USSR is one of the few countries that gives homosexuals all the same rights as heterosexuals on Earth 2, allowing openly serving in the military, homosexual marriage and adoption, and the banning of all discrimination. Cities of the USSR There is many cities in the USSR, many from annexed countries, though many places in Soiberia are small towns and villages, one city, Lolosibirsk, is standing there. *Lolscow (Lolskva), Capital city *Lolingrad *Lolivostok *Lolosibirsk *Lolzny *Ravenholm *T'bilolsi (Former Capital of Georoflgia) *Lolnius (Former Capital of Lolthuania) *Roflga (Former Capital of Loltvia) *Talolnn (Former Capital of Estlolnia) *Ulolnbaatar (Former Capital of Lolgolia) *Helsoiki (Former Capital of Finlol) *القليل القاوند (Little Halcyon, Named by the late Abayomi Piscarreta, for Halcyonic people who had to leave their country) Music of the United Speakonian Soviet Republic thumb|300px|right|The anthem of the original USSR on Earth 1, still used in Earth 2's USSR.'The National Anthem of the Soviet Union The National Anthem of the Soviet Union was written by Sergey Vladimirovich Mikhalkov (lyrics), and Alexander Vasilyevich Alexandrov (the music itself). It was first heard in 1944 during World War 2 on Earth 1. In 1977 it gained new lyrics after De-Stalinization in 1953. Until 1977, it was played without lyrics. The theme was adopted for the USSR on Earth 2, Pieboy considering it good to use a theme from a Nation that was technically the same as his. It is usually heard when Pieboy is about to speak publically, and is played in the Pieboy Tower every hour (unless there is an event such as a party, a speech, an emergency) except for on Room 69. Secondary Anthem/Interstellar Colonies anthem "Hymn to the Stars" The anthem of the Russian interstellar colonies, also known as "Hymn to the Stars" is a far more peaceful, calming anthem, used as the anthem when the USSR returned, to signalise that their previous brutish tendencies were being relaxed and they were less invasive of everything. The anthem is also used by Russian off-world colonies in the Rofl Way Galaxy, hence it's name, "Hymn to the Stars". The anthem is used during peacetime, though the first is played at olympic events and at official ceremonies instead of this one. Category:Nations previously/currently at War. Category:Participants in the War in the Republic of My Category:Participants in The War in the ROFL Island Chain Category:Nations Category:Communist Nations Category:Participants in The War in the ROFL East Category:Nations affected by Operation Eletromagnetic Doom Category:Participants in The War in GeoROFLgia Category:Nations Part Of the WWIII Allied Powers Category:Ex-Antagonists Category:Superpowers